1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to sensor systems in aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for a wireless sensor system for measuring fuel quantity in a fuel tank of an aircraft.
2. Background
In operating an aircraft, various types of information about the aircraft and the environment around the aircraft is identified. This information may include, for example, airspeed, cabin temperature, temperature outside of the aircraft, humidity, air pressure, fuel level, engine temperature, the configuration of control surfaces, and other suitable types of information. This information may be identified using sensor systems in the aircraft.
Currently, sensors are often connected to other equipment through wires and cables. For example, wires may be located in the wing of an aircraft. These wires may extend from portions of the sensor system located in the fuselage of the aircraft to sensors in fuel tanks or other locations in the wing of the aircraft. Additionally, other equipment also may be located in the fuel tank or wing to facilitate making measurements and generating sensor data.
In manufacturing aircraft, routing wires may take longer than desired to install sensors in the fuel tank. Additionally, use of wires and other equipment associated with the wires also may add additional weight to the aircraft. For example, additional structures may be needed to provide for a desired routing and separation of wires to reduce arcing or discharge that may occur from environmental effects. These environmental effects may include electromagnetic events such as lightning or static electricity.
Further, the use of wires also may result in the forming of openings in the fuel tank to route the wires to sensors in the fuel tank. The formation and location of these openings may take more time and expense than desired during the installation of the sensors in the fuel tank of the aircraft. As a result, the increased time and expense involved in installing these components may increase the manufacturing time for the aircraft more than desired. Additionally, the cost of the aircraft also may be greater than desired.
Further, the wires and number of openings for the wires may also result in more maintenance than desired while the aircraft is in use. For example, additional inspections may be performed on the seals for the openings and the integrity of the wires. Also, wires and seals may require replacement at times during the life of the aircraft. Consequently, the time and cost of maintenance also may be greater than desired.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.